Many search engines offer suggested queries to a user as a user enters a query into a search box. For example, a user may enter the character “a” into the search box, and the search engine may begin to offer suggested queries that begin with the character “a”. Typically, these suggested queries are based on queries that have been submitted to a search engine in the past either by the user or by other users. These past queries may be taken from various sources, including data logs, such as query logs, search logs, toolbar logs, etc.
While using past queries to suggest current queries is useful, there are many drawbacks associated with such an approach. For example, using past queries limits the queries that are suggested to queries that have been suggested in the past. Thus, if a user is searching for a new product or topic, the queries that are suggested may not reflect the query that the user is entering. In addition, as more and more websites rely on structured data, the suggested queries may not take advantage of the schema that is defined by the attribute and attribute values that make up the structured data. Such drawbacks may lead to a diminished search experience for users.